Running Up That Hill
by Angel Pink
Summary: Presente atrasadissimo para Graziele Kiyamada. Espero que goste muito! Fic UA e contém hentai bem levinho.


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Eric Kripke, a Warner, a SBT e sabe lá quem mais, são proprietários dos gostosões de **__**Supernatural**__** e eu não ganho nadinha com isso... Se bem que eu queria dar uns pegas mesmo é no Jean, mas, paciência. u.u'**_

_**A letra da música * tinha esquecido esse detalhe* pertence a banda Placebo!**_

_**E é minha primeira fic de Supernatural!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Running Up That Hill (Correndo colina acima)_

_It doesn't hurt me.  
Do you want to feel how it feels?  
Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?  
Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?  
__You, it's you and me._

_**Isso não me machuca  
Você quer sentir como eu me sinto?  
Você quer saber que não me machuca?  
Você quer escutar sobre o trato que eu estou fazendo?  
Você, eu e você.  
**_

O que estava acontecendo? Realmente não sabia direito, apenas enxerga que esta no meio de uma multidão, o lugar é muito ofuscante e cheio de luzes coloridas, pessoas se esfregam umas nas outras e apenas ela permanece parada, olhando em toda sua volta, procurando por uma explicação... Não é o lugar aonde deveria estar!

Saindo rapidamente do local barulhento e esquisito a misteriosa jovem começa a andar pela rua a fora. Bêbados ficam olhando para aquela figura extravagante: com asas e vestida toda de branco. Será que é uma alucinação? Isso é um anjo? Uma doida qualquer ou uma pessoa que esta se preparando para baixar algum espírito? Não se sabe ao certo, mas, mexer com uma mulher estranha em plena madrugada fria e começando com uma chuva de névoas é pedir encomenda a morte mais cedo do que se espera.

Olhava receosa para todos os lados, que lugar era aquele em que se ecoavam apenas os seus passos? Levantando a palma da mão e percebendo que começava a nevar, a garota se encolhe e se esfrega.

Um barulho surge no final de um imenso túnel em que se iniciava para percorrer, sendo mais rápida, apesar do frio estar congelando seus ossos, a jovem começa a correr e quando chega no fim vê uma pessoa falecida. Indo até o cadáver, ela se aproxima e vê que foi morta por dois tiros, só que o mais aterrorizante é que a face do morto mais parecia ser de um zumbi do que de um humano!

Assustada agora ela começa a correr sem parar, chorando sem saber o porquê aquilo tudo esta acontecendo com si própria. A cada passo que dava sentia os pés sendo adormecidas pela neve, sua narina e respiração já não estavam em um ritmo acelerado, simplesmente iam acabando aos poucos, as visões já turvas indicavam que ia desmaiar e sem saber para onde estava indo só vê a última imagem que seus olhos agüentavam enxergar: caindo de um barranco.

Dirigindo o carro em alta velocidade e pela enésima vez balançando a cabeça para os lados Dean tenta não dormir em plena estrada. Sam ora o outra olhava para a janela, desejando profundamente que chegassem logo até uma cidade próxima.

- Acho melhor dormimos por aqui Dean. – Sam.

- Nem pensar, já estamos perto de algum ponto, é só ter paciência! "_Se que ele já não perdeu igual a mim."_ – concluí em pensamentos o irmão mais velho.

- Você vai dormir ao volante. – Sam

- É claro que não, só...

- CUIDADO! – alerta Sam a Dean. Esse vira o volante bruscamente e para o carro quase batendo em uma rocha.

- Mas que merda Sam por pouco meu carro é esmagado!

- É, só que quem seria esmagado seria a pessoa em que você quase passa por cima. Vamos ver se ela está viva ou não. – Sam sai do carro.

- É por essa e outras vezes em que preferimos uma noite calorenta a uma com névoa. – ainda dentro do carro e após um longo suspiro sai.

Caminhando no meio da estrada Sam estreita os olhos e só consegue enxergar apenas um braço.

-DEAN! – grita Sam.

- Já cheguei. – Dean.

Indo mais perto os dois irmãos ficam surpresos. Que jovem é essa que aparece do nada e ainda por cima com um par de asas?

- Sam... – Dean.

Abaixando, Sam procura pelos sinais vitais e ao mesmo tempo fica observando a bela jovem morena e de cabelos negros encaracolados que descia ocultando uma parte do rosto.

- Está viva! – Sam.

- Você a carrega e enquanto vou até o carro – Dean.

- Ok. – Sam.

Sam passa os braços em volta do corpo da garota e caminhando vai até o carro do irmão que já se encontrava ligado. Colocando-a delicadamente atrás do banco Sam ainda dá a última olhada, para enfim entrar no carro. Assim que tudo está ajeitado Dean dá partida e ambos continuam na estrada.

- Dean, o que será que esse anjo está procurando na Terra? – Sam.

- Não sei, vai que é ela que nos protege das missões e já que não está dando conta de olhar lá de cima veio para cá, assim fica mais fácil para poder nos proteger né? – Dean.

- Dean! – Sam. – Larga de besteira.

- Ué é só uma das hipóteses que eu tenho. – Dean.

- Olha ali tem um... Motel. – o tom de voz de esperança de Sam vai para o de decepção.

- Que bacana, mais uma vez estamos com cara de safados e pegadores. – Dean.

_**Já dentro de um dos quartos...**_

- Pronto. – Sam coloca a jovem na cama.

- Será que ela vai acordar só amanhã? – Dean.

- Acho que não, trouxe o álcool que te pedi? – Sam.

- Aqui. – entrega Dean.

Sam abre o recipiente e aproxima-o até a narina da jovem. Tendo uma reação a jovem murmura algo e lentamente abre os olhos. Percebendo que estava em companhia, ela fica encarando os dois irmãos.

- Está se sentido bem? – Sam se encanta com o par de orbes castanhos dourados.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Dean.

- Sim, e meu nome é Graziele. – diz a jovem com sua voz doce e delicada. - E quem são vocês?

- Bem, eu sou Sam Winchester e esse é meu irmão Dean, somos caçadores de demônios e outras criaturas do tipo. – Sam.

- Sam, eu vou ali tomar um ar fresco. – Dean.

- Dean está frio, até parece que você vai... - antes de concluir o que dizia Dean o interrompe.

- Já sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer, tchau Sammy. – já fechando a porta do quarto.

- Odeio quando ele fala assim comigo. – Sam murmura baixinho – Então, o que está fazendo na Terra? Que eu sabia anjos não ficam expostos desse jeito. - se referindo as asas da jovem.

- Eu não sei bem como vim parar aqui, a última coisa que recordo é que tinha uma confusão entre anjos e monstros, eu estava no meio, mas, de repente acordo no meio de uma multidão louca e agitada, daí sai do local e enquanto caminhava pelas ruas escuras eu desmaiei de frio e acabei caindo de alguma coisa alta. Até que eu acordei novamente e me vejo dentro de um quarto com você e seu irmão. – Graziele.

- Anjos brigando com monstros e somente você aparece na terra... Estranho. – Sam.

- Gostaria de ser como você. – Graziele.

_And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with God,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
__If I only could, oh..._

_**E se eu apenas pudesse,  
Fazer um trato com Deus,  
Fazer com que ele trocasse os nossos lugares,  
Correria estrada a fora  
Correria colina acima  
Correria pelo prédio.  
Se eu pudesse, oh...**_

Sam se surpreende com o que a garota anjo diz.

- Como? – Sam

- Gostaria de ser como você, é livre para pode ter sentimentos. – Graziele o fita intensamente com um olhar melancólico.

- Não fale assim, você acha que eu gosto desta vida de caçador de seres sobrenaturais? Você acha que é fácil ver as pessoas que você ama serem mortas por criaturas malignas? É a pior coisa que aconteceu comigo. – Sam também fica triste.

- Mas, olhe pelo lado bom, você tem sentimentos, têm com quem compartilhar suas alegrias, suas dores, os momentos bons e ruins. E eu? Eu simplesmente fico observando vocês humanos, não posso amar, abraçar quem eu gosto, sentir, viver a vida intensamente, mesmo se não foi a que eu sempre quis. O único sentimento que tive foi solidão. – Graziele.

- Claro que não, você poderia simplesmente estar feliz em ver as pessoas que protege feliz. – Sam

- É mesmo? E quando essas pessoas que eu protejo fazem coisas em que nunca esperamos delas? – Graziele.

- Tipo o que? – Sam – Você são anjos podem interferir, sei lá o que mais podem fazer.

- Somos anjos, não manuais sobre o que os humanos devem fazer ou não. Eu simplesmente auxilio-as como, por exemplo, em uma dúvida aflitiva: "tem certeza que esse é o melhor caminho?". Vocês humanos tem o livre árbitro, podem fazer o que quiser, nós só ajudamos nas escolhas e decisões, tentamos mostrar de alguma forma que devem praticar o bem. Agora a escolha, cabe todos a se optarem para melhor ou a pior opção. – Graziele.

Sam simplesmente fica a olhando, pela primeira vez pode encontrar alguém que o entendia, mesmo com seus defeitos.

_You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.  
__Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts._

_**Você não quer me machucar,  
Mas veja quão profundo as balas estão.  
Ignore eu estou chorando sua separação.  
Ooh, tem um relâmpago em nossos corações.**__**  
**_

- Sabe o que eu acho? Nós dois estamos com o papel invertido nesta história. – Sam sorri para a garota.

- Pude perceber também. – Graziele não deixa também de admirar o Winchester mais novo.

_Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me.  
It's you and me won't be unhappy. _

_**Tem tanta raiva para os que nós amamos?  
Me diga, nós dois somos importantes,não?  
Você, eu e você.  
Eu e você não seremos infelizes.**_

- Eu sou um anjo e você um caçador de seres sobrenaturais, que interessante emprego que arrumamos. – Graziele.

- Pois é. – Sam.

_And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with God,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
Say, if I only could, oh... _

_**E se eu apenas pudesse,  
Fazer um trato com Deus,  
Fazer com que ele trocasse os nossos lugares,  
Correria estrada a fora  
Correria colina acima  
Correria pelo prédio  
Se eu pudesse, oh...  
**_

- Ai, ai, ai. – Graziele tenta se movimentar, mas algo a impede por causa da dor.

- O que foi? – Sam preocupado corre até ela e fica bem próximo.

- Acho que minha asa quebrou na queda. – Graziele não agüenta ficar olhando diretamente para os olhos de Sam, aqueles olhos...

_You,  
It's you and me,  
It's you and me won't be unhappy.  
__**Você  
Isso é você e eu,  
Eu e você não seremos infelizes.**_

- Deixe-me ver. – Sam.

Graziele vira as costas para ele e coloca cuidadosamente os cabelos para frente.

- P-posso tocar nas suas asas?– gaguejando rapidamente.

- Claro. – Graziele percebe que começou ficar rubra.

Tocando delicadamente nas asas da garota, Sam percebe que o corpo dela é perfeito, mas tenta focar a mira somente no objetivo. Já Graziele fecha os olhos e sente as mãos suaves do rapaz lhe tocando, parece que ao qualquer momento ambos iam fazer algo além da suas expectativas.

- Não está tão quebrada, somente alguns lados da asa direita, mas nada preocupante. – Sam

- Que bom é que... – Graziele se vira e os dois ficam muito próximos, seus rostos quase se colam.

_"C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh..."_

"_**Vamos bebê, vamos querida,  
Deixe-me roubar este momento de você agora.  
Vamos anjo, vamos, vamos querida,  
Vamos trocar a experiência, oh..."  
**_

Sam fica olhando para aquela boca vermelha e tentadora, Graziele fixa o olhar sem medo nos orbes verdes e misteriosos do rapaz, que Deus lhe perdoe, pois, o que irá cometer pode ser o pior pecado, mas com certeza será a melhor coisa que já fez em toda sua vida.

Sem perder tempo, os dois se beijam, não como uma união de corpos, mas sim como uma união de almas.

Sam retira sua camisa, Graziele simplesmente fica olhando para aquele ser que jamais irá se esquecer. Rapidamente ele fica nu, a jovem também se despe, retirando seu vestido de seda branco, revelando suas formas ocultas e perfeitas.

Novamente eles se beijam, as carícias ficam cada vez mais fortes e sem perder tempo Sam lhe dá uma estocada profunda que faz arrancar gemidos roucos da garota anjo. Os ritmos frenéticos se tornam cada vez mais velozes e naquele quarto só se houve gemidos e algumas palavras que somente ambos entendiam. Graziele já sentia que iria chegar ao orgasmo e quando o ato final é cumprido sela aquele momento com um beijo avassalador.

_And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with God,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems._

_**E se eu apenas pudesse,  
Fazer um trato com Deus,  
Eu pediria a ele para trocar os nossos lugares,  
Correria estrada a fora  
Correria colina acima  
Sem nenhum problema.  
**_

Amanhece e Graziele acorda, percebendo que esta nos braços de Sam, com cuidado ela retira o braço que estava em volta de si e levanta sem fazer nenhum barulho ou movimento brusco. Ela pega sua roupa e veste. Caminhando lentamente vai até a janela e observa o lindo sol que começava a surgir, virando o pescoço Graziele fita mais uma vez seu amado Sam e percebe que tem que partir. Apesar da dor no coração ser maior, sabe que tem que fazer isso e esta é a melhor maneira de se despedir.

A garota vai até ele, beija-o e depois volta até a janela, abre e pela última vez olha para Sam.

_- "Espero que nunca se esqueça de mim, como eu nunca irei esquecer de você."_ – uma lágrima escorre do rosto da bela jovem.

E parte, cruzando o imenso céu azul com o sol.

Após algum tempo Sam acorda, não sentido a presença do seu anjo, corre até o banheiro e nos outros lugares.

- Será que ela se foi? – quando volta o olhar para a janela nota que esta aberta.

Sam vai até ela e fica olhando para a belíssima paisagem.

- Grazi se foi. – dando um sorriso triste. – Creio que foi a melhor forma que ela teve em despedir de mim. – olhando para o céu –Espero que você nunca se esqueça de mim e dos meus sentimentos, pois eu jamais irei esquecer de que um dia te amei!

_If I only could  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems…_

_**E se eu apenas pudesse  
Correr colina acima  
Sem nenhum problema...**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**E essa fic, é dedicada para minha maninha linda e maravilhosa: Graziele Kiyamada! Eu sei que esperava uma fic de Saint Seiya né? Mas eu fui além do que imaginava kkkkkkkkk.**_

_**Parabéns amigona, olha não deu pra adiantar antes porque como você mesma sabe eu estava viajando e quando cheguei, fui pegar matéria da escola e quando vi quase desmaiei de TANTA coisa que eu tinha que fazer, só pra ter uma noção tinha teste de história no dia seguinte ¬¬'**_

_**Daí não deu outra, e a fic também me deu trabalho, porque eu tava numa dúvida de lascar em qual tema iria fazê-la! Mas eu acho que acertei em cheio né? XD * sapatada fatal ***_

_**Desculpe se não postei na data certa do seu aniversário ok? Ah é aniversário u.u'... PARABÉNS ATRASADISSIMO \o/**_

_**Ps: Acho que tô bem no português dessa vez u.u**_


End file.
